This present invention relates to a disposable receiver for the collection, preservation, transportation and preparation of faeces for the parasitological examination.
The preparation of faeces for the parasitological examination, named concentration technics, differs largely from one laboratory to the other, according to the laboratory's conditions and conveniences. The most used concentration technics involve the following phases:
1. Collection of a sample of faeces which is transferred to the receiver - usually a little can or plastic or glass container - which is then taken to the laboratory;
2. Transference of a portion of faeces into a flask or cup containing water;
3. Dilution of the faeces in the water, through agitation;
4. Filtration of the diluted faeces through a gauze or a plastic or wire net; and
5. Spontaneous sedimentation of the filtered product in a cone-shaped cup, or by centrifugation in a test tube.
During each of the above phases, the material is handled openly, using several devices, mainly improvised or adapted ones. The various methods proposed for enrichment of the samples to be examined (Faust, Willis, Baermann, Kato, MIFC, Ritchie, Rugai, AMS III, and direct examination), did not bother in simplifying such handling of the samples, which causes the operation to be troublesome, fastidious and anti-hygienical.